Hermanos
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Reto "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" para el foro "I'm Sherlocked", Fanfic basado en el dibujo "Stand Under my umbrella" de ViaEstelar. Menciona el Johnlock.


**¡Para el foro "I'm Sherlocked" mi imagen fue: browse . deviantart ? order = 9&q = Mycroft + sherlock&offset = 96# / d2zz6ty**

**Un intento de que los hermanos sean hermanos, que se apoyen el uno a otro. **

**Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Nada de incesto! ¡Lo aseguro! **

**Gracias Amaranta**

* * *

**Hermanos**

Hacia dos meses que Sherlock había muerto y su hermano mayor seguía sin creérselo. Seguía sin creerse que Sherlock había decidido saltar desde una azotea antes de anunciar que era un fraude.

Mycroft había vuelto loco al sistema de seguridad inglés y al servicio secreto intentando buscar alguna señal de que su hermano seguía vivo. Pero además de no encontrar nada, amenazaron con despedirle si seguía insistiendo en perseguir fantasmas.

Cuatro meses más tarde, cuando Mycroft decidió asumir que su hermano pequeño había muerto, alguien llamó a la puerta. A pesar de ser las tres de la madrugada Mycroft se levantó a abrir. Tras la puerta, estaba Sherlock.

—Sherl... —empezó Mycroft.

Pero Sherlock no le dejó acabar. Le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo tumbó en el suelo.

—Me vendiste —le dijo —. Me vendiste a Moriarty. Sabía que eras alguien sin escrúpulos pero esperaba que tuvieras la decencia de separar lo profesional de lo personal.

Mycroft se agarró el rostro mientras le miraba. Sherlock parecía haber ganado musculatura en ese tiempo y su silueta se veía mucho más imponente. Le miraba con odio, intentando controlar su ira. Tras tomar aire varias veces se calmó y, pasando por alto a su hermano, entró dentro de la casa de este.

Mycroft no tardó en levantarse, cerrar la puerta y seguirle. Vio como Sherlock se quitaba la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta, bajo ella llevaba una camiseta de color verde oliva que le quedaba ajustada. Mycroft sabia que si se hubiera pasado a su lado en la calle no lo habría reconocido.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—¿Creías que mi muerte sería un suicidio? Por el amor de Dios Mycroft, creía que eras más listo.

—Pero John te vio saltar, vimos tu cadáver...

—Si te hice creer que Irene Adler había sido decapitada podía hacerte creer que yo había muerto.

Mycroft le miró perplejo, aunque no supo que decirle respecto al caso de Irene Adler.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

—Con Molly, por supuesto.

—Vigilé a Molly durante semanas después de tu "muerte" —dijo metiendo esa ultima palabra entre comillas.

—¿Crees que Molly no lo sabía? Por favor el servicio secreto es muy descarado. Molly es una chica lista y supo como haceros jugar.

Mycroft gruñó y se acercó al mueble bar a servirse algo. Después de la sorpresa y la alegría, venía el enfado. ¿Por qué no fue él a quien acudió su hermano?

—Mycroft —llamó Sherlock en voz alta —. Me vendiste a un asesino —le dijo casi leyendo sus pensamientos —. No iba ha acudir a ti el primero. Es más de no ser que Molly me convenció no estaría aquí.

—¿Molly te convenció? —preguntó Mycroft incrédulo —. ¿Tú dejándote convencer?

Sherlock sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo abrió. Se metió un cigarro en la boca y lo encendió. Aspiró el humo tranquilamente y luego lo expulsó hacia el suelo para no molestar a Mycroft.

—Casi te despiden porque te negabas creer que había muerto —comentó en voz alta mirándole a los ojos.

—Eres mi hermano pequeño y te habías suicidado, eso sin duda no era propio de ti. Me negué a pensar que habías muerto de esa forma.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado con aires de superioridad.

—Hiciste que Moriarty me convirtiera en un farsante. Creía que eso sería un final digno para ti.

Mycroft estrello el vaso de whisky que había estado bebiendo contra el suelo y miró a Sherlock. El pulso le temblaba y sus ojos expresaban rabia y tristeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que parecía que iban a salir de un momento a otro.

—¿Crees que no me he arrepentido Sherlock? —le preguntó casi a gritos con la voz rota por el dolor —. Cuando descubrí lo que hizo Moriarty con la información que le di, lo lamenté. Lo lamenté muchísimo y cuando John me llamó diciendo que habías saltado me quise morir. Porque nunca creí que mis propios intereses y los del gobierno británico pudieran ir por delante de la vida de mi hermano pequeño. John me culpó, al igual que la Señora Hudson y todo aquel que te rodeaba —dijo Mycroft acercándose a él —. Le juré a mamá que pasara lo que pasara te protegería, que cuidaría de ti para evitar que te pasara algo. Y te dejé morir Sherlock. Te dejé... —murmuró intentando guardar la compostura.

Sherlock, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado y observado a su hermano mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, suspiró profundamente se acercó a Mycroft y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, no estoy muerto —le dijo —. En cierto modo has cumplido tu promesa.  
Mycroft soltó un bufido y alzó la vista.

—John alucinará con esto —dijo Mycroft.

—John no puede saber esto, así que ni se te ocurra decírselo —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Entonces por qué has vuelto? —preguntó Mycroft —. ¿Por qué no aguantabas el no echarme en cara lo sucedido?

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

—Necesito tu ayuda Mycroft, he vuelto porque necesito tu ayuda —admitió Sherlock separándose de su hermano para fumarse su segundo cigarro.

Mycroft elevó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó.

Sherlock se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero que su hermano tenía, cogió el cenicero de la mesa de café y se lo puso sobre las piernas.

—Durante este tiempo he estado investigando por mi cuenta la red de Moriarty. He averiguado la posición de algunos de ellos y los cargos de los que se le puede imputar.

Mycroft le miró unos segundos antes de sentarse en el sillón que había frente a Sherlock.

—¿Y por qué acudes a mi y no a Lestrade? Seguro que él estará mucho más entusiasmado por ayudarte —le dijo.

Sherlock expiró el humo del cigarro con fuerza.

—¿A caso no te has molestado en averiguar por qué salté de la azotea?

Mycroft le miró en silencio dando la respuesta por obvia. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y este en la mesita. Luego apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas.

—Si yo vivía en mi lugar matarían a Molly, a la señora Hudson, a Lestrade y a John —le dijo —. Tenia que protegerles, así que tuve que "morir".

Mycroft se quedo mirándole asombrado. ¿Su hermano dispuesto a morir por salvar la vida de sus amigos? Suspiró. Por supuesto. Sherlock jamás había tenido amigos y ahora que John le había hecho entender algunas normas sociales no podía dejar que murieran sin más.

—No puedo entrar a Scotland Yard sin mas, si aparezco los secuaces de Moriarty cumplirán las órdenes que habían recibido y morirán de todas formas. Todo esto habría sido en vano. Tenemos que eliminar completamente la red de Moriarty para que, al volver yo, no les ocurra nada a mis amigos —terminó de explicar muy serio antes de coger de nuevo el cigarro.

Mycroft casi sonríe cuando Sherlock usó el término "amigos". Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras miraba como fumaba.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo de repente.

Sherlock le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Ahora vamos a empezar con las ñoñerías? —preguntó.

Mycroft le miró unos segundos.

—Voy al baño un momento, quizás haga café. ¿Tú quieres algo? —pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Otro café para mi, eso estaría bien.

Mycroft asintió y salió de la salita pisando el cristal roto de los restos del vaso, por suerte iba con zapatos, pero igualmente ignoró el crujido del cristal al romperse en pequeños trozos. Cuando salió de la salita, volvió a entrar y miro a Sherlock.

—No... No desaparezcas otra vez —pido.

Su tono casi parecía súplica, pero Sherlock no se lo recriminó. Mycroft fue al baño y se mojó la cara varias veces eliminando las lágrimas que habían salido mientras se acercaba ha dicha estancia. Por un momento había pensado en enviarle un mensaje a John informándole de la gran noticia pero un sentimiento de avaricia lo invadió.

No supo porque pero no quería que nadie se enterara de que Sherlock estaba vivo. Sherlock había acudido solo a él y se quedaría solo con él. Regresó quince minutos más tarde a la salita con una bandeja con sendas tazas de café cargado. Sería una larga noche.

Y no se equivocaron.

Estuvieron toda la noche despiertos. Mycroft anotando y escuchando toda la información que Sherlock le estaba dando, consultando con el portátil los antecedentes de aquellos que tuvieron relación con Jim e incluso crearon planes de ataque para incitar al gobierno a que investigaran a dichos delincuentes.

Cuando llegaron la seis y media de la mañana Mycroft se duchó y vistió con un elegante traje negro (desde la muerte de Sherlock solo usaba ese color...) Y agarró su maletín tras meter toda la información en el.

—Júrame que estarás aquí cuando vuelva —le pido Mycroft —. Júramelo.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—Te lo juro Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock antes de acercarse a él y colocarle correctamente el cuello de la camisa —. Estaré aquí cuando regreses —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Mycroft se acercó a el un poco mas y le dio un beso en la frente. Tras esto se fue sin decir nada más. Sherlock le vio irse y agitó la cabeza. Toda la mañana la dedicó a crear una red de araña en una de las paredes del despacho de Mycroft donde relacionó —mediante cordeles, fotos e informes— a criminales (y gente de a pie) con Moriarty. Estos últimos tenían notas con deducciones de las posibles razones por las que ayudarían a Moriarty o por las que Moriarty requeriría su ayuda. Durante el día, solo fue molestado por Mycroft que cada hora y media llamaba a casa para comprobar que Sherlock seguía allí.

Cuando Mycroft llegó a casa, buscó desesperadamente a Sherlock ya que la última llamada no se la había cogido.

—Sherlock, traigo 10 dosieres de más de 30 páginas cada uno sobre los sospechosos. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en voz alta intentando llamar su atención.

Fue abriendo una a una las puertas de las habitaciones que tenía la casa para buscarle, cuando abrió la de su despacho ahogó un grito de asombro cuando vio aquella red criminal, pero no encontró a Sherlock allí. Lo encontró en el dormitorio principal, la habitación de Mycroft.

Sherlock estaba profundamente dormido, de costado y en posición fetal. Se había quitado los pantalones y dormía con los calzoncillos y la camiseta de manga corta. Se había quedado sobre la cama. Mycroft se acercó en silencio y sonrió con cariño.

"_Solo se había dormido_" pensó para tranquilizarse.

Mycroft se puso su pijama y se tendió sobre la cama para no despertar a su hermano pequeño pero este, que era de sueño ligero, se giró y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

Mycroft se puso de costado para poder verle mejor.

—Tarde. Sigue durmiendo —le pidió.

Sherlock se acercó a él hasta que apoyo su frente contra la de Mycroft.

—¿Me puedo quedar de forma permanente aquí? —preguntó.

El aliento de Sherlock acaricio los labios de Mycroft tan suavemente que le hizo sonrojar.

—¿Has llamado a Molly? —pregunto en un murmullo.

Sherlock acercó los labios a los de su hermano.

—Si, le he dicho que estoy aquí —le informó haciendo que los labios se rozaran.

Mycroft se inclinó un poco hacia delante y unió sus labios con lo de Sherlock, el detective no hizo nada por impedirlo, entornó un poco los ojos y apretó el labio inferior de su hermano con los suyos. Mycroft cerró los ojos y se separó.

—Te podrás quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, Sherlock. —respondió Mycroft.  
Sherlock asintió cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse tan repentinamente como había despertado.

Mycroft suspiró y abrió los ojos para poder verle unos minutos antes de caer rendido.

Durante la siguiente semana, ambos hermanos trabajaron codo con codo y casi sin berrinches intentando atrapar a Sebastian Moran.

Ese hombre era la mano derecha de Moriarty y si le atrapaban podrían tener al resto de la banda. O al menos eso era lo que Sherlock y Mycroft creían.

Encontraron a Sebastian Moran en una cárcel de Singapur, llevaba seis meses encarcelado y, cuando Sherlock pensó que podrían ir a verlo para sacarle información prometiéndole una cárcel inglesa, descubrieron la verdad. Alguien estaba supliendo la identidad de dicho hombre.

No se parecía físicamente al verdadero Sebastian Moran, pero todos los registros sobre él eran correctos así que, para todo el mundo (CIA, FBI y XXX) Sebastian Moran, mano derecha de Moriarty, estaba encarcelado en Singapur.

Pese a todo, Sherlock no se dio por vencido. Estuvo cuatro días sin dormir y sin apenas comer mientras seguía buscando el paradero de otro de los miembros de la banda, Andrew Siderman.

Mycroft había logrado acercarse un poco a la red de Moriarty gracias a su trabajo pero apenas había por donde agarrarlos y los del servicio secreto estaban reacios a hacerle caso después de haberle tenido algunos meses dando vueltas como idiotas persiguiendo a Sherlock.

Andrew Siderman estaba involucrado en una red de blanqueo de dinero a nivel virtual, cuando la policía de Scotland Yard un operativo fue enviado allí encabezado por Lestrade. Encontraron su cadáver sentado frente al ordenador, con un tiro en la sien.

Suicidio.

En la mano izquierda, se encontraba su móvil. Había un mensaje enviado a un número de un teléfono móvil desechable que decía.

"_Activar el plan B. Voy a morir."_

Mycroft le llevó la noticia a su hermano, cosa que le enfureció.

—¿Qué plan B? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Lo están investigando —murmuró Mycroft dejando el maletín en el suelo —. Pero no hay ni una mísera prueba, además no tenemos muchos más datos de la red de Moriarty así que no podemos investigar nada.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a ver que pasa?

Un trueno que sonó casi como una explosión les hizo alzar la cabeza. Mycroft suspiró y se acercó a la ventana para observar como empezaba a llover de manera torrencial.

—¿Has comido algo Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft antes de apoyar la frente en el cristal, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y aquello la alivió un poco.

—No tengo hambre—se limitó a responder el detective mientras subía los pies al sillón y se daba golpecitos en la sien con los dedos índice y corazón.

—Come aunque sea una manz… —empezó a decir, pero otro trueno, este peor que el anterior le hizo callar.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana largo rato, escuchando como su hermano se mecía en el sillón, poco después el sonido de unas ambulancias y los bomberos se escucharon a lo lejos, fue cuando su teléfono sonó.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y lo cogió, si era un ataque terrorista no quería oírlo.

—Mycroft, dígame.

Sherlock miró a su hermano enarcando una ceja. Mycroft se movió rápidamente hacia la entrada, cogió del perchero el abrigo de Sherlock y la bufanda y se la lanzó.

—Vamos ahora mismo. No. Averiguarme las posiciones del Doctor Watson y la Señora Hudson. Envíamelo todo por mensaje desde una terminal segura —exigió antes de colgar el teléfono.

—¿Qué le pasa a John? —preguntó Sherlock alarmado mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Lo segundo que hemos oído no era un trueno, era una explosión —le dijo Mycroft agitado mientras iba hacia la puerta, se ponía el abrigo y cogía el paraguas —. Al parecer, el plan B era volar el 221B —confesó.

—¿¡Cómo que han explotado el 221B!? —gritó Sherlock saliendo a la calle.

—¡HOLMES! —gritó Mycroft desde la puerta —. Iremos los dos juntos y nos pondremos a una distancia prudente. ¡NO PUEDEN VERTE!

—¡Pero John podría estar herido o muerto…! —gritó Sherlock que empezaba a ponerse rojo de la rabia.

—O ni siquiera puede estar en casa, te pueden ver y todo se habrá ido ala mierda. ¡Estate a mi lado! —le gritó.

Sherlock le miró con odio, como si Mycroft fuera el culpable de todo aquello y… El culpable de que John pudiera estar muerto, pero no le quedaba otra cosa que hacerle caso. Se acercó a Mycroft y cuando estuvo bajo la sombrilla comenzaron andar.

El paso era tranquilo aunque Mycroft podía sentir lo tenso y nervioso que estaba Sherlock, casi podía contar a que ritmo iban sus pulsaciones.

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street encontraron a seis ambulancias, dos coches de bomberos y un montón de curiosos. Se aproximaron lo máximo posible y el pasaje que pudieron ver fue desolador.

Toda la fachada del 221B, lo que había sido el hogar de Sherlock, estaba destrozado. La fallada completa estaba destrozada y el piso superior se había hundido con el inferior y con la cafetería. Había varios cadáveres en el suelo ya tapados con mantas.

Había varios médicos socorriendo a un hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba tendido en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada y una pierna en un extraño ángulo.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y miró a Sherlock. El hombre miraba a donde estaba el segundo piso, apretando los labios.

Comenzó a llover más fuerte.

El silencio era eterno y para los oídos de Mycroft y Sherlock no existía ruido alguno. No oían ni a la gente que observaba ni a los bomberos pegándose gritos diciendo que había un superviviente.

El teléfono de Mycroft sonó como un latigazo para ambos. Mycroft se metió la mano en el bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.

—¿Qué dice? —exigió Sherlock acercándose —. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Mycroft sonrió y le tendió el móvil a Sherlock.

"_Señor Holmes. El Doctor John Hamish Watson se encuentra en Irlanda junto a su hermana, fue allí hace dos días a visitarla, fue en avión lo identificamos así. La señora Hudson está en York, salió con un grupo de amigas, se la reconoció en la estación."_

Sherlock le entregó el móvil a su hermano. No tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, pero sus labios estaban blancos como el papel y su mandíbula temblaba.

—Vamos a casa —pidió.

Mycroft asintió, se dieron media vuelta y fueron hacia la casa de Mycroft. Durante el camino Sherlock no dijo nada ni mostró ningún. Mycroft le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero Sherlock ignoró su pregunta.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó al suelo, entró en la sala de estar de su hermano y se aferró a la chimenea. Se tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo agrandando el cuello.

La respiración era forzada, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando y los brazos se le estaban quedando fríos. Se aferraba con fuerza a la librería para no caerse.

—Sherlock… —susurró Mycroft acercándose a él —. Todo está bien. Todo está bien… No están heridos, están a salvo y lejos de Londres —susurró posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sherlock.

—Podría haber muerto… Podría… —murmuró Sherlock volviéndose hacia él.

—Pero no ha pasado eso Sherlock, no pasó nada —repitió Mycroft acercándose a él, le agarró por la nuca y apoyó su frente contra la de Sherlock —. Están vivos —susurró.

Sherlock se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguantando la respiración y mirando fijamente los ojos de Mycroft. Fue cuando este lo comprendió todo. La devoción que su hermano sentía por el doctor no era solo la de la mistad, la de encontrar un compañero que se emocione con sus casos. No.

Sherlock se había enamorado perdidamente ddel doctor y eran sentimientos tan grandes que no podía hacerles frente. Por muy inteligente que fuera, Sherlock se encontraba desbordado, y Mycroft lo sabía.

El detective comenzó a andar hacia la puerta pero Mycroft lo agarró fuertemente y apoyó su frente contra la de Sherlock.

—No. No puedes ir a Irlanda y salir de tu escondite. Ahora no. Tienes que atraparles antes y luego, luego podrás ver a John y decirle lo mucho que le quiere spero de mientras tendrás que aguantarte… —susurró Mycroft

Sherlock se agitó con violencia, intentando apartar a su hermano mayor. Se mordía los labios y las lágrimas parecían estar a punto de salir de la pura importancia. Mycroft lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo hasta que su hermano dejó de esforzarse por liberarse.

Luego, le soltó.

—Vamos a la cocina. Bebamos un vaso de leche y tracemos un plan. ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo a Sherlock.

Este asintió vagamente. Tenían que quitar a la banda de Moriarty del medio antes de que John encontrara a alguien que le hiciera verdaderamente feliz. Porque lo quería solo para él. Porque quería que la gente supiera que amaba a John Watson y de que había _muerto _por él.


End file.
